Electronic devices may employ haptic output to provide a user with a tactile sensation in various circumstances. For example, haptic output may be provided in response to a particular input by the user, a system state, or an application instruction. As a specific example, some electronic devices, such as a laptop computer, include a trackpad or button that may move or vibrate to provide haptic output to a user. However, the feel of the haptic output may vary from device to device and may also vary over time as the device is continually used.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in this background.